


A Rousing Morning

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossgen, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Mornings have always been Remus' favourite time of day.





	A Rousing Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_springsmut, 2006.

Mornings had always been Remus' favourite time of day, particularly spring mornings like this one. He liked the clean, sharp clarity of the sunlight falling through the window panes, the prismatic explosion of countless dewdrops against the backdrop of grass and spring flowers, the crisp chill lingering from the previous night. He liked listening to the birds sing while he enjoyed tea and scones in the sunroom that looked out onto the back garden.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't share his fondness for sunrises and morning mist. He still lay abed in the upstairs bedroom, the blankets pulled over his head so that only a shock of black hair remained visible. Eventually the smell of freshly brewed coffee and blueberry scones still warm from the oven would coax him downstairs, yawning and scratching his chest, sweatpants clinging to his narrow hipbones.

Mornings as perfect as this one were meant to be shared though, Remus thought as he sipped his tea, a slow smile crossing his face. Perhaps another sort of wake-up call was in order, one even more effective than coffee.

Draining the teacup to the dregs, Remus went back into the house and into the kitchen, where he set the coffee to brew before making his way upstairs. He found Harry still fast asleep, sprawled across the entire bed now that he no longer had to share it with anyone. His head, to Remus' amusement, was now comfortably resting on Remus' own pillow.

The mattress sank as Remus sat down on the edge of the bed and bent over his sleeping partner, pushing aside his hair to expose the back of his neck. Harry stirred when Remus kissed the pale, sensitive skin, making a sleepy murmur that wasn't quite protest.

Encouraged, Remus continued, leaving soft kisses in a trail along the contours of each sharply defined clavicle before tracing a path down the length of his spine, pushing the blanket further down Harry's body as he progressed. He heard the change in Harry's breathing, sensing he no longer slept; and before very much longer Remus knew Harry wasn't only awake, but aroused as well.

"Early…" Harry mumbled as he rolled over, eyes still half-lidded with sleep. Squinting toward the clock on the bedside table, he complained, "Remus, it's not even half-eight!"

"I got lonely in the sunroom." Remus straddled Harry's hips, his tone light as he nuzzled and licked at a collarbone with lips and tongue. Harry stretched beneath him, sighing in blissful surrender.

"Incorrigible," he teased fondly. Remus smiled as Harry's fingers smoothed over his hair before tightening his grip, pushing him downward with gentle insistence so that he could turn his attentions elsewhere. Remus followed willingly, lapping at Harry's nipples, sucking one into his mouth and rolling the tiny nub around his tongue. Harry moaned and pressed upward, fingers clenching in Remus' hair as he alternated between them, licking, suckling, nipping while Harry wriggled and undulated beneath him, the hard length of his cock pressing against Remus' hip. Remus inhaled sharply, shifting over Harry's body so that his own erection rubbed against Harry's, closing his eyes at the sweet friction, wanting more.

He could never get enough of the sounds Harry made in bed, even after four years together. Each exploration was a new adventure, a new declaration, one neither of them ever seemed to tire of.

Kissing his way further down, Remus paused long enough to circle Harry's navel with his tongue, dipping into it and startling a breathless laugh from him.

"That tickles!" Harry squirmed beneath the assault, trying to wriggle free.

"Why do you think I keep doing it?" Remus answered with a wry smile, reaching for the waistband of Harry's boxers and pulling them down. Harry shifted, lifting his hips just enough to ease their removal, spreading his legs wide once they were out of the way in silent invitation.

Remus settled between Harry's spread thighs, warm breath puffing over Harry's cock. His tongue darted out to swipe at the swollen head before licking along the underside, fingers lightly scoring his inner thighs at the same time. Harry moaned more loudly, widening his legs even further, hands slipping beneath to grasp and spread himself even more for Remus' questing mouth.

"Hell of a wake-up call," he gasped, words trailing to a breathless whimper when Remus pressed the fingers of one hand just behind Harry's balls, the same time he took the sac into his mouth, suckling gently, tasting fragile skin and feeling the dual weight of his testicles as he rolled them about his tongue while the sound of Harry's cries echoed in his ears.

Gliding his finger along Harry's perineum to his anus, Remus gently circled it, teasing it to open beneath his fingertip until it pressed just inside. Releasing Harry's balls, he sat back, placing a hand on his hip, encouraging him to roll onto his stomach. Harry obliged, shifting onto his knees, head on his crossed arms. His breathing was shallow, quick, wanting.

"Perhaps I should wake you up like this more often," Remus said musingly. "I certainly haven't heard much complaint on your part thus far."

"Other than the fact that it's…aaahhhh…" Harry broke off as Remus' tongue tickled against his opening.

"Yes?" Remus teased, drawing back just enough to ask the question before resuming his task, breaching the pucker with his tongue, feeling it quiver and widen beneath his ministrations. He inhaled deeply, loving the musky, sour scent and taste, thrusting more deeply, fucking him with his tongue.

"Too…fucking…early…" Harry managed to gasp between soft cries, pressing back against Remus' tongue as it delved deeper into him, coaxing his hole to open wider, and after that he couldn't talk at all, capable only of keening his pleasure.

Remus drew back, slapping one arse cheek lightly when Harry whimpered at the loss. "I could always stop and let you go back to sleep, and I'd have to finish all by myself. Of course," he added, rubbing his palm over the spot where he'd smacked Harry, "that would ruin my good mood, and then I suppose I'd have to do something drastic like turn off the coffeepot."

"You wouldn't dare stop now," Harry growled, waving his bare arse practically in Remus' face. "You want this as much as I do." He wriggled again to prove his point.

He was right, Remus had to admit. There was no way he was going to leave now, not with Harry so open and inviting. Retrieving the jar of lube from the bedside table, he slicked his own stiff, aching cock before sliding one finger, then two into Harry, twisting and thrusting until he pushed back against the intrusion, crying out when Remus found and stroked his prostate, over and over until Harry was begging for him to just fuck him already, he wanted, he needed…

Grasping his hips, Remus thrust forward, slipping easily past the ring of muscle, groaning as he sank further inside until his cock was completely surrounded in tight warmth. Harry clawed at the pillow, mewling, pushing back as Remus entrenched himself within Harry's eager arse, spreading his thighs even more widely apart to accommodate him.

He began thrusting, angling them so that each one slid over that place that made Harry buck and keen and whimper, pulling the sounds from his throat with each downward motion. Reaching around, Remus took hold of Harry's cock, wrapping fingers still slick from the lube around his length, stroking firmly while placing hard, nipping kisses across Harry's shoulders as the younger man bucked and writhed beneath him.

Remus groaned as Harry tightened around him almost painfully as his climax closed in, hearing his pants and moans rise in pitch until he spurted into Remus' hand, coating it with sticky warmth. He continued stroking and tugging at Harry until he'd softened completely before sitting back, both hands grasping Harry's hips once more.

He began thrusting harder, faster, pounding into Harry with smooth strokes, grunting with effort. He squeezed his eyes shut when Harry clamped down again on his length, feeling his balls tighten and contract, and then he was there, stiffening as he came, spilling deep into Harry's arse, nails digging into his hipbones as he shuddered from the force of his release.

Harry slumped into the mattress, pulling Remus down with him. He slid free and reached for his wand, only to find Harry already had his in hand. He used Cleaning charms on both of them before capturing Remus' mouth in a rough, passionate kiss.

"Plan on making a habit out of this?" Harry drew back, green eyes still hazy from passion and cobwebs of interrupted sleep.

"It's better than coffee, you have to admit," Remus answered, getting out of bed and retying the sash of his dressing gown. "Besides, it's a lovely morning; seemed a shame not to share it with anyone. The coffee's downstairs, along with some blueberry scones. Join me, won't you?"

"Too fucking early," he heard Harry mutter behind him amid the rustling of bedclothes being pushed back and boxers pulled back on. Remus smiled and started downstairs, knowing Harry wouldn't be far behind.

Remus simply _loved_ mornings.


End file.
